Heart Of Steel
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: This was insane. This world was messed up. HIS world was messed up. Originalshipping, MaleXMale, don't like don't read. Other pairings may vary.
1. Chapter 1

Renny: OH LOOK ANOTHER NEW FANFIC.

Green: Stop writing them.

Renny: I can't. I wanna finish one and another one pops up . . .

Red: You discontinued _This Is War_ for no reason, that's not finishing it!

Renny: I do so have a reason!

Green: Oh, I'd love to hear it.

Renny: Because _Sinister Plots_ was made, and I've kinda lost interest since the pokemon in the story that belong to Midori no longer exist. Also, Midori doesn't either.

Green: She was related to me.

Renny: Not really. She was an OC. Anyway, a new fanfic! Red, disclaimer or die.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: Smart choice. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet town high school-**

It was Red's second year at his high school, and he had yet to understand what the hell was up with the place.

Having moved in only a couple of years ago, he'd made friends with several people instantly.

One of them was a tricky girl called Blue, with ocean coloured eyes and brown hair. Another was a small girl, who Red thought was a boy when they first met, called Yellow. She had bright honey eyes and blonde hair. The last was Yellow's cousin, and Blue's adopted brother, Silver. He had fox red hair and dull grey eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

They were all nice enough, and everyone else was, but there was one kid who never even spoke to Red or anyone for that matter, at all.

It seemed everyone avoided him. Red had asked why once, and Blue had just pointed to where the kid was sitting, with a Gameboy in his hands, and Red looked over.

Some boy, tall and confident, walked right up to the kid and snatched the Gameboy out of his hands.

The result ended with the tall kid going to hospital, and an announcement to not provoke the Gameboy kid, who, as Red had found out from that, was called Green.

The name fit him, as far as Red could see. He had grey-brown hair that was spiked up and came down to just above his shoulders, and bright green eyes.

If the school told people not to try anything on the Green kid, and also not do anything about him beating up people who do try anything, then there was something wrong.

Apparently no one knew why he was like that, as well. If anyone got near him, he let them, but if they tried to hurt him or take the Gameboy away, he got violent.

That wasn't normal.

Red blinked as the bell went for dinner time. How long had he been thinking? And what about the teacher?

"Alright class, remember to bring in the slips for the trip tomorrow and the money, otherwise you don't go." The man drawled, slouching in his chair.

Honestly, and teacher were meant to set an example for students.

"Green, I'd like to see you about something, please."

Yeah, that's right, Green was also in Red's class.

As it turned out, Red had been put into the top grade classes because he knew a lot of stuff. Most called it skill, Red just called it being lucky.

He expected Green to be in the lower ones, since he never seemed to pay any attention to anything or anyone, but Red had a slight shock when the other twelve year old walked into his own class randomly and sat down, in the middle of the lesson.

Apparently that was a regular occurrence, Blue had told him. She sat behind him in nearly all of his classes, except for PE, which Green was also in.

Sometimes Green turned up on time, which was almost always, sometimes he popped up during a random time in the lesson, or other times he just wouldn't come and Red would be a bit surprised to see him in the next lesson.

Red stood up along with everyone else, and watched Green walk over to the teacher's desk as they all filed out. He got an idea.

Red slowly padded out, and then hid behind the wall next to the door, trying to make himself look casual and yet still trying to listen in.

It was break time anyway, so he could go where he liked.

"Now, I know this might be hard for you." The teacher said. Red could just about hear him.

"But you have to go on this trip, even if you've never been on any others. This one will help your final grades for this year, and if you wanna stay in top sets you'll have to go. Try and get permission, alright? You don't have to pay if you don't want to, got that?"

Red didn't see or hear a response from Green, but the boy must have been nodding because the teacher chuckled and said some soft words to him. Red heard footsteps and quickly tried to make himself look unsuspicious.

As Green passed him in the hallway, Red glanced at the slip in his hands. It was pink, and, from what Red could see, was another permission slip for the trip that was coming up.

Now Red was even more curious about the boy. Why would the teacher give Green, and only Green, a slip that allowed him to go completely free of charge?

**oooo**

**-Blue's house-**

"Are you kidding me!?" Blue shrieked.

"Blue, calm down, please . . ." Yellow squeaked.

"NO, I WILL NOT!"

"Blue, it's an educational trip to the ancient ruins that are near a beach, why would you even want to bring something that's meant to be for fun?" Silver asked, sitting on the girl's bed.

Yellow and Silver were both in the year below Blue and Red, being around eleven.

"They always let us have a couple of day's free time!" Blue cried. "That's why I need it!"

"Calm down, man, you'll find it." Red chuckled.

"Don't you 'calm down, man' me!" Blue shouted at him, pointing an accusing finger. "You stole it, didn't you!?"

"Stealing is your area, not mine." Red pointed out.

"Yes, and being a sports hero is yours." Blue snapped. "Where is it!?"

"Hey, I happen to like football!" Red protested. She ignored him and held something up.

"At least I found my underwear!"

"Ew, too much information!"

Blue packed her underwear into her suitcase and forced it shut.

"Sis, I don't think you'll need that much stuff . . ." Silver blinked.

"Uh-huh." Blue waved a hand dismissively.

"C'mon, just look for it later, alright?" Red sighed. "We gotta go anyway."

"Yeah, yeah."

Blue shoved the suitcase under her bed and the foursome headed downstairs, where her parents were.

"Mom, dad! We're gonna go to the park now!" Blue yelled, throwing open the door and pushing her friends out of it.

"Knock yourself out!" Her dad yelled back.

"Well, I wish my dad would say that." Red laughed. "Last time I asked him if I could go anywhere he said, and I quote, 'If you get run over, what would your mother say to me?'"

"Yes, your father abuses you, we get it." Blue snapped, way ahead of them.

"Hey, just because you can't find that stupid swimsuit!"

"Leave Blue alone." Silver glared. Red shivered.

Silver's glares were always creepy. Silver went a bit faster to catch up with Blue, leaving Yellow with Red.

"So, you gonna try and get your parents to sign it?" Red asked her.

"They're away on a business trip, remember?" Yellow giggled.

"Oh, yeah."

Yellow's parents were hardly ever home, but the small girl knew they loved her and they would do anything to be with her, so she wasn't bitter. When they were away, which was frequently, Yellow stayed with her mother's brother, her Uncle Wilton. He was where Yellow got her fishing fetish from.

"Ok then, is Wilton gonna sign it?" Red asked again.

"He will, don't worry. He always says that I can do anything I want anyway." Yellow shrugged. "Well, so long as it's not illegal."

"Yeah, that's Blue's job." Red grinned.

They shared a laugh and then hurried to catch up with Blue and Silver.

As soon as they got to the park, Blue claimed the swings and sat down, almost like a queen. Silver stood next to her, glaring at anyone who wasn't in their friend group. Red and Yellow just sat on the sandy floor and the four chatted about the upcoming trip and other stuff.

"And another thing," Blue huffed. "Why does it have to be all the way in Hoenn? Why not in Johto? That place had those Alph things, why can't we go there?"

"Mainly because the school wants us to experience new stuff." Silver said.

"That place had better be damn good." Blue muttered.

"I'm sure it will." Yellow smiled. "It'll be great, and you'll like it!"

"Sure, if you say so, Yell'." Blue laughed. No one could resist the cute charm of little Yellow.

"So, when does that tournament end again?" Blue asked suddenly.

"Which one?" Red blinked.

"That pokemon card one." Blue said in exasperation. "You forgot?"

"No, no!" Red cried. "I was just thinking about other stuff. But since the trip is gonna be in a few days, and I won't be able to make the last round, mom's asked if they could move it up a couple of days."

"Hah, I wish I had a mom who was in the pokemon business." Blue sighed.

Both of Red's parents worked for the pokemon company in Saffron city, but they both stayed at home most of the time to do their own work. They normally mailed it to the company when it was done, but sometimes it had to be taken personally. Red's dad worked in the game part of it, while his mom worked in the cards part.

It was handy, because then Red had a chance at actually participating in the games while not missing his trips or whatever he had to do.

"So, it's in a couple of days, the final match?" Blue asked again, a few minutes later.

"Yep. Me against some kid with a bunch of overpowered pokemon cards." Red muttered. "He's called Daniel or something."

"You'll beat him." Yellow said.

"You've got to, if you wanna keep your title." Blue huffed.

"I will, don't worry." Red smirked. "He's arrogant and all that, doesn't care if his team gets packed down with status conditions. I'll beat him in seconds."

"Haha, of course you will!" Blue sang. "Because if you don't, I get to make those pictures of you as a baby public!"

"Oh come on, not this again!" Red moaned. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You saw me naked in the shower, you can't even begin to speak those words, you peasant!" Blue yelled, throwing her shoe at him.

Red ducked and groaned again.

"Blue, I never meant it!"

"You should have knocked!"

"I did!"

"Why didn't I hear it then?"

"You were singing!"

"So!? You should have just waited!"

"I thought you were just looking in the mirror!"

"With the water running!?"

"How am I supposed to know you were-"

"Oh be quiet." Blue finally gasped. Red sighed in relief. He managed to avoid another mauling.

"Besides, your boyfriend's here." She suddenly said. Red bolted upright and stared at her.

"B-boyfriend!?" He stammered. Blue pointed behind him and he looked around.

Green walked into the playground and sat near one of the benches, the Gameboy in his hands again. Red noticed a small bag with a card or two poking out of it next to him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Red cried, turning back around.

"Well, he may as well be. You're always thinking about him." Blue snickered. Silver covered his mouth, and even Yellow tried to conceal a laugh.

"That's only because I wanna know what's up with him." Red muttered.

" . . . We all do, Red." Blue sighed, quieter. "Everyone's been wondering that ever since he got here."

"How long has he actually been in Pallet anyway?" Red asked.

"About five years." Yellow answered.

"So, he came here when he was seven? Huh . . ."

"What is it? You know someone from five years ago who looking a bit like him?" Blue asked.

"No, I'm just wondering . . . Why would a seven year old be like that?" Red gestured to Green. "I mean, most just play and be loud and all that, right?"

"Yeah, but some have disorders, like anti-social personality, or even autism." Silver said. "He might be one of those kids. No offence to them, though."

"We know what you mean." Blue nodded.

"So, um, serious conversation out of the way . . ." Red coughed. "Wanna play some cards?"

"Strip poker?"

"B-BLUE!"

**oooo**

**-School, the next day-**

"Alright class, bring the slips to me _one at a time_." The teacher stressed. "We don't need a repeat of what happened last time."

"Yes sir." The class said in unison.

"When I call your name, come up and give the slip to me, or if you're not going, just say 'no, sir', got it?"

"Yes sir."

The teacher started calling out names, probably in order from the register. Red listened out for his own name while talking with Blue behind him.

"So, are you going?" He asked.

"Oh hell yeah." Blue grinned, leaning back. "A trip to Lilycove city? That's the best place for shopping, and the beach is fabu."

"You're words are so weird." Red laughed. "Yesterday you were almost against it."

"I changed my mind."

"Yes, of course you did. Yellow convinced you, didn't she?"

"You got me. That cutie is way too sweet to ignore!" Blue squealed.

"Red Hawks." The teacher called. Red glanced up and grabbed the slip and money from his bag.

He walked over to the teacher and gave him the items, then went back to his seat.

"So, how about me, you, Silver and Yellow go and do some shopping?" Blue grinned. "Maybe they'll have those new pokemon cards from Unova?"

"Hell yeah!" Red grinned. "I'm in!"

"Heh. If it's about pokemon, you're in no matter what." Blue smirked.

"Blue Opal."

Red watched her get up and walk over to the teacher. As she did so, Red glanced at Green, who hadn't gotten up yet. What was his last name again?

Once Blue sat back down again, he voiced his concerns.

"Oh come on, everyone's got a last name." Blue shrugged. "His is probably lower down the alphabet or something."

"If you say so." Red murmured, looking at Green one last time.

"Red, stop staring at him. This is why everyone thinks you like him." Blue snorted.

"What?" Red hissed. "I don't like him _that _way!"

"Well, the way you act whenever he's nearby says otherwise." His friend smirked.

"Oh shut up." Red huffed.

"Green." The teacher called.

"Oh, he doesn't have a last name?" Blue asked, looking up. Green stood and handed the teacher a single slip, but no money.

A few of the class noticed this and demanded an answer.

"Why doesn't he have to pay?" A girl cried. "That's not fair!"

"How do you know he didn't?" The teacher raised an eyebrow. "He could have given me a cheque for all you know."

"Yeah but still!" The same girl snapped. "We all pay in cash, he pays in cheque or whatever."

"Well, he's allowed to." The teacher sighed. "Now then, we'll be researching the human anatomy again today, so . . ."

Red knew why Green didn't pay in cash. He didn't say anything in case the class turned on either him, Green or the teacher.

Speaking of Green, the boy was playing the Gameboy in plain sight. Ok what.

"Dude, what's up with him?" Blue whispered. "He gets to play games and stuff while we work our asses off with bones we don't need to know about."

"Hey, leave him alone." Red sighed. They'd had this conversation hundreds of times. "Silver said that he might be autistic, so maybe that's why?"

"Well, so long as he isn't trying to maul us or something." Blue muttered.

The bell eventually went after a long, dragging hour, and the class went off for break time. Red and Blue went off to go find Yellow and Silver, who were waiting for them by the benches near the trees.

"Hey." Yellow smiled once they got there.

"Hey Yellow." The duo smiled back.

"Silver, how goes the quest?" Blue smirked.

"Shut up." Silver snapped, looking away.

"What quest?" Red asked, sitting down.

"Oh, there's this teacher who keeps on about Silver not bringing in his homework. Everyone knows by now he doesn't, so Silver's trying to outwit the teacher." Blue giggled. "It's actually funny."

"It's annoying." Silver snapped. "Oh, and we have a guest as well."

"Who?"

Silver pointed to a few feet away, where Green was sitting on the floor like usual and playing the Gameboy again. Red noticed the same bag from yesterday with the cards in them.

A gentle breeze knocked one out of the bag and blew it away near Red. Green moved as if to stand up before he caught Red's eye, then he sat down again and stared at the card and then Red, as if trying to decide what to do.

"Maybe I should give this back to him." Red murmured, looking at the card.

"Obviously." Blue nodded. "He's not gonna come over here, so you go to him. And kiss him as well."

"Blue, shut up."

Red glanced down at the card again, and was surprised when he saw it was a pokemon one. A Skitty, from the looks of it. The crimson eyed boy glanced up at Green again, and smiled slightly.

Cute, really. Red didn't actually have a Skitty card in his possession, since it was one of the more rare ones, despite being a pretty common pokemon in the games. Well, as common as a pink cat that evolves with a Moon stone can get anyway.

Red picked the Skitty card up and walked over. Green seemed to shrink away, clutching the Gameboy in his hands.

"Hey, you uh . . . dropped this." Red chuckled, holding the card out. Green reached for it instantly, but then snapped his hand back.

"Go on, take it." Red held the card out again. "I won't steal it."

This time, instead of being quick, Green slowly reached again for the card. Red nudged it forward, and then Green snatched it out of his hands and put it in his pocket carefully. Red smiled.

"There you go, see?" He said. "I didn't steal it."

Green looked up at him silently. The boy tilted his head and looked down at the Gameboy, looking as if he was trying to decide something.

Red blinked when the emerald eyed boy turned the game around to show it to him.

"Uh." He stammered. Green blinked at him slowly, holding the Gameboy up. Red looked at the screen.

It was one of the older pokemon games, probably pokemon red from the looks of the colour on the screen. Green seemed to be in the middle of a battle, with a Charizard on his side and a Blastoise on the opposite side. Maybe he was asking for help?

"What is it?" Red asked, sitting down next to the boy. Green turned the screen back around and tapped on the buttons, then showed the screen to Red again.

It showed his team. He had a Charizard, a Ninetales, a Porygon, a Pidgeot, a Golduck, and a Scyther. Ah, so he was asking which one would be better to fight the Blastoise with.

"Try Porygon." Red suggested. Green tilted his head again. "It probably knows Thunderbolt or something, right? So go with Porygon."

Green looked at him for a while. Just as Red was about to repeat himself, the boy tapped the controls again and then Porygon was out on the field. It took a Hydro Pump from the Blastoise, but managed to live because of the high level.

Green opened up the move screen, and Red saw that the Porygon did actually have a Thunderbolt in there. The move was selected and then the Blastoise was taken down, but managed to hold on with a little health left.

Blastoise hit again with Hydro Pump, but Porygon managed to hang on as well, and deliver another Thunderbolt to it. Then the 'blue' pokemon fainted, and the rival, who actually looked like Green but pixelated, came up on screen, with the winning music.

Ah, so it was the Champion battle.

"Good job." Red commented. "Told you Porygon was a good choice."

Green was back into his own world. Red chuckled a bit and then got up, going back over to his friends.

They stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" Red shrugged. "He asked for help."

"He didn't even talk." Blue gasped. "And you knew he was asking for help."

"Well, I kinda figured it out." Red shrugged, sitting back down. "Besides, that was actually a bit fun."

"Ok then." Blue laughed. "You gonna kiss him yet?"

"No!"

**OOOOOO**

Renny: And this concludes the first chapter of _Heart Of Steel_!

Green: You're gonna do another guessing game, aren't you?

Renny: Yep. Can anyone guess what's wrong with Green? There's plenty of clues in this first chapter, but also there's something that wasn't mentioned at all in this.

Red: You're giving away too much.

Renny: It'll help them. Anyway, read, review, comment and guess!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: Originally I was going to discontinue this since it wasn't very good, but then I got a couple of people reviewing and I decided to step it up and do it.

Green: And now you're taking ideas from _Double Life_, aren't you?

Renny: Yep.

Red: Can't Green say it this time, please?

Renny: . . . Fine.

Green: *Hmph* Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show! Oh, and by the way, this entire chapter will be explained by Red in his head for you people.

**OOOOOO**

**-Red's house, Pallet town-**

He smiled, putting on the helmet and logging onto the website. The twelve year old clicked on the option saying 'inside' and flipped the visor on the helmet down. The second he did, a bright flash almost blinded him.

Red opened his eyes, and sat up. Route 1, or Pallet forest as some called it, chirped with creatures. But not just any creatures.

Pokemon.

The world he was in right now was the virtual reality that allowed fans of pokemon world-wide to actually experience what it was like to be a Trainer, and have their own teams. The pokemon were programmed to be life-like, and as such everyone treated them as if they were actually real.

He could log on anywhere, and log off anywhere, and he'd still wake up in the same place he'd gone in from. That was the beauty of the Inside pokemon world. You could literally travel until you got to Cerulean city in Kanto, or even a city in Hoenn, and still you was able to log off anywhere. There was the 'outside' world of the RP game, but hardly anyone bothered with it, so eventually it was shut down.

Fans kept arguing about the new name of the 'inside', but most has been calling it that for ages, so the name sort of stuck. Red just went with it, provided they didn't change the name to something dumb.

Each player had a screen name, but most went by their actual names, although a few people introduced themselves as that screen name. Probably because they thought it was cool.

They also had new clothing. Red himself had a 'cool attire' as he thought. A black t-shirt with a red and white unbuttoned jacket over the top, blue jeans, red and white trainers and a red cap that was placed backwards to help his spiky black hair stick up and make him look cool. Yellow, Blue and Silver would be logging on soon, so he dashed off to Pallet town to find the lab where most people logged onto.

Of course, Red was different. He wanted to wake up in the places with pokemon in, not where people were. He didn't know why, it was more fun. Especially if he got lost.

Eventually the red eyed boy reached the lab, and he waited outside for the others to come out.

Blue walked out first, wearing a black dress with white boots and gloves. Silver walked out in his usual red and black clothing, and Yellow, giggling about something, came out in her purple boots, straw hat and yellow clothing.

"Hey, guys." Red grinned.

"'Sup?" Blue waved, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Yellow was just saying, that if she ever tried to evolve Chuchu, she'd throw a fit." Blue smirked.

"Who, Yellow?" Red blinked.

"No, Chuchu." Blue laughed. "Sheesh, Red."

"Can we get to Viridian forest already?" Silver muttered.

"Oh, Silvy, time isn't going anywhere~" Blue chuckled.

Another thing about the 'inside', while you were there, time went a hell of a lot slower than it did in the real world. It was around two hours for a couple of minutes. No one was sure how it worked, but they didn't care as long as they got to do what they wanted in the game for however long. The day and night times were the only thing linking up with the real world.

"I know, but I want to try and find that Murkrow." The grey eyed boy said.

Pokemon that you wouldn't normally find in Kanto were allowed in by the administrators since most didn't think it was fair on the Trainers who liked Kanto and still wanted other-region pokemon.

So the admins made a rule; as long as the pokemon appears in a reasonable place, it can be anywhere it wants. For a Murkrow, it was Viridian forest, because it was dark and dense.

"It stole your berries and now it'll steal your soul!" Blue cried, talking in a strange and 'spooky' voice.

"Blue, stop that." Yellow smiled.

"Come on, let's get going!" Red called, rushing off ahead.

The others were about to follow, when a voice stopped them.

"Hold it, you lot!"

They turned around to see professor Oak, the head teacher and one of the admins for the pokemon RP site.

"Hi sir!" Blue smiled.

"Hello, Blue." The old man nodded.

"What is it?" Silver grumped. "I need that stupid Murkrow-"

"Yes, I know. But I also want you to help me out." Oak said.

"With what?" Red asked, walking closer. It was then that he noticed a familiar boy walking up with a Charmeleon by his side.

"I take it you all know my grandson, Green?" Oak chuckled, glancing at the boy.

Red glanced at him, noticing the outfit Green was wearing. A plain, turtle-neck sweater/shirt that was purple, black trousers, a pair of brown boots, and a low-hanging pendant in the shape of an amber teardrop. Pretty cute really.

"Kinda, why?" Yellow blinked.

"Well, I want you to look after him for a while." Oak told them. "I'm trying to do some modifications to Viridian city, and he usually goes there. But he can't now, so I need someone to look after him until he can."

"Uh, sure, but why us?" Red asked.

"You helped him, didn't you Red?"

Red thought back to earlier at school, and nodded.

"Well, there's your answer."

And then Oak walked away.

"Uh, now what?" Blue asked a few seconds later. Green looked up at her, tilting his head.

"Green wants to go to Viridian forest." The boy said. Red stared at him in shock. They all did.

"Y-you can talk?" Silver stammered.

"Yes, Green can talk." Green murmured. "And he wants to go to Viridian forest."

"Um, can we even get there?" Blue frowned. "I mean, Oak said that Viridian city was off-limits."

"Maybe there's a secret way to get in?" Red suggested. He looked at Green. "Do you know one?"

"He does, sort of." Green nodded.

"Uh, who?"

Green pointed to himself.

"Oh, I think I get it." Blue smiled. "He's talking in third person. That's so cute!"

"And confusing." Red added. "Can you talk in first person, please?"

"Green does not understand the question. What is 'first person'?" Green asked.

"This is the most I've ever heard him speak." Blue gasped. "And he never speaks." Green seemed to frown at that, but Red couldn't tell because his facial expression barely changed from emotionless.

"Green cannot speak in the real world." The boy mumbled.

"Oh, you're mute?" Yellow said.

"If that is the term, yes." He nodded.

"Maybe that's what's up?" Silver muttered.

"No," Blue whispered. "If it was, he wouldn't act like that at all. There's gotta be something else as well."

"So, I guess cyber-space cures all kinda of stuff for you, doesn't it?" Red laughed.

"Green can speak in cyber-space. He cannot speak in the real world." Green said. "He also likes cyber-space better."

"Can't you talk normally?" Yellow asked. She wasn't being rude, that was never Yellow's nature.

"Green does not understand." Green said. His eyebrows furrowed a little, actually showing some sort of emotion. Confusion. He actually didn't know how he was talking, and he didn't understand what Yellow was saying to him.

"Um, do you want me to explain?" Red offered. "You know, while you take us to wherever this passage thing is?"

"Green was not speaking of a passage." Green rolled his eyes slightly. "He meant to teleport everyone to the forest."

"You can teleport?" Blue gaped. "How? Only Gym Leaders and Champions, plus Ex-Champs, can do that!"

"Wait." Silver said, holding up a hand. He narrowed his eyes at Green, as if thinking. Then his eyes lit up slightly. "You're the new Viridian Gym Leader, aren't you?"

"Green is Leader of the Gym, yes." The boy nodded. "And he can take you wherever you like. Viridian forest?"

Red was still trying to get around the fact that Green was the Gym Leader.

"Hold on, you mean, when I get Koga's badge and then Blaine's, I'm gonna have to battle you for the Earth Badge?" He cried.

"Yes."

"Holy Miltank." Red breathed, looking at the smaller boy with wide eyes.

"I heard they had a new Gym Leader after Giovanni retired, but I didn't expect it to be you." Blue said. "What pokemon do you specialise in?"

"All types." Green said, looking at Charmeleon, who was still silently standing by his side.

"Don't suppose you could gimme a sneak peak of your pokemon, could you?" Blue smiled.

"No. Green's leadership has yet to be announced, and as such, the Viridian city is off-limits because grandfather is remaking it, and no Trainer will know what pokemon is used for the battles." Green said, looking back at the lab.

"Oh, so we're the only ones who know?" Silver raised an eyebrow, snorting when Green nodded.

"I heard they were gonna announce the new Viridian Gym Leader in two days." Yellow spoke up. "I guess we shouldn't tell anyone, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah, good point." Red nodded. "Right, Blue?"

" . . ."

"_Blue_."

"Fine, fine."

"Anyway, can you get us to Viridian forest then?" Silver asked. "I need to find a Murkrow."

Green nodded, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing white, and suddenly everything flashed and they were in Viridian forest, with Caterpie and other bugs scuttling around.

"Find the dark bird." The boy said, looking at Silver. "It is somewhere nearby, probably."

"Thanks, kid." Silver nodded. He ran off, grabbing a ball from his pocket as he went.

"He called Green 'kid'. What is this 'kid'?" Green asked, looking up at Red.

"Um, I think it means someone who's younger than you." Red told him. "But since you're a bit shorter than him, he kinda used it for you."

"He is not older?"

"No, he's a year younger than you. And me."

"Hm. Make sure to remind him." Green muttered. The emerald eyed boy sat on the forest floor, looking up at Red. "Red wished to explain the 'first person' to Green."

"Uh, yeah." Red said, sitting down. He looked around and saw that Yellow and Blue had gone off, probably after Silver. He looked back at Green. "How'd you know my name?"

"Grandfather told Green Red's name, because you helped him." Green said.

"Is . . . that a bad thing?" Red swallowed. He didn't want Green to beat him up for helping with the battle.

"No. It is not. Most others would have left the card and made Green get it himself, but Red picked it up and gave it to Green. Then you helped him. That is good." Green explained. "Now Green wants help again. What is 'first person'?"

"Oh, well, it's when you use words like 'I' and 'me' instead of other stuff." Red said.

"Green does not understand."

"That's it. That's called referring to yourself in third person, see? Normally a person would say 'I don't understand', but you're saying 'Green does not understand'. The 'I don't understand' was first person, while 'Green does not understand' was third." Red clarified.

"Green . . . I can understand it." The boy corrected himself.

"Yeah, just like that." Red smiled. "It must be easier for you, talking in third person, since you seem used to it, but talking like that could confuse people. So, try and talk in first person whenever you can. Well, not in real life, but you know, wherever you can."

"Yes, Gree- I will try." Green nodded.

"But you know, you can use third person if you want, just not all the time." Red chuckled. "I won't force you to change that completely."

"Thank you, Red."

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, can I see your team?"

"Green already said-"

"I know, I know." Red held up a hand, smiling a little. "I mean your casual team. Not the Gym team."

" . . . Alright." Green nodded. The boy took out three pokeballs, and let the pokemon out. Red almost forgot that Charmeleon wasn't with them, but it appeared with the other two.

A large Pidgey, a Scyther and the Charmeleon stared at Red and Green, each with different expressions. Pidgey seemed curious, looking as if it wanted to go up to Red. Scyther looked bored, but it was still vaguely interested in Red. Charmeleon, having seen him before, waved and smiled happily. Red laughed and waved back.

"This is a good team." Red said. "But how'd you get to be Gym Leader if you've only got these?"

"G . . . I was given a team by grandfather." Green said. "He gave Green some pokemon and they became strong. I became the Gym Leader. Green got bored of the strong pokemon and left them in the care of the new Gym Trainers so he could get some new ones and train them from the start. The Gym team are not to be used outside of the Gym, unless it is an emergency. They do not mind, as they don't like battling unless necessary. The new team enjoy fights."

"Cool." Red chuckled. Green could talk even more than he could, how cute.

Ok, did he just think of Green as cute twice in the same hour?

The red eyed boy shook his head, earning an owlish stare from Green.

"What is Red doing?" He asked.

"Uh, stupid thoughts, really." Red laughed nervously. Hopefully Green wasn't able to pick up on his words properly.

" . . . Then why shake your head?"

"Because I needed to get them out." Red shrugged.

"I . . . find it funny." Green murmured.

"You do?" Why didn't Green laugh then? "How come you didn't-"

"Laugh? Green cannot laugh. He hasn't laughed in a while." Green whispered.

"O-oh . . . Um, maybe I can try and teach you?" Red smiled. Green looked up at him.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll even hang out with you tomorrow, at school, if you want." Red's smile grew wider.

"I may accidently ignore you." Green said. "Would that not offend you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't mind at all. You gonna play that pokemon game again?"

" . . . Always."

"Sweet! Oh hey, I just remembered, there's a pokemon tournament going on tomorrow. It's gonna be on TV. You wanna watch it?" Red asked.

"You will watch with Green?" The smaller boy squeaked.

"Um, no, sorry. I kinda need to do something, but I'll be online after it's over, I swear. You can tell me how it went down after." Red grinned. Green looked a little sad, but he nodded anyway.

"I will tell you." He said.

"Thanks."

After that, they sat in comfortable silence, until Red decided he wanted to try and see how a battle between them went. Red himself almost had a full team. He had a Venusaur (Saur), a Poliwrath (Poli), Pikachu (Pika), Snorlax (Lax) and a Gyarados (Gyara). All were males.

Red didn't want to give Green an unfair fight, so he said he'd fight with only Pika. But it turned out Green's pokemon weren't that high levelled.

Pika defeated each one with a single Thunderbolt attack. Green returned his team and sat down, looking at the ground silently. Red put away his Pikachu and sat down, worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm sorry about that, it's just . . . My team are kind of over-levelled from the Gym Leaders and stuff."

"I-it is ok." He heard Green mumbled.

"Green, please don't cry . . ." Red sighed. "How about I help you train them? How many badges do you have?"

"None." Green looked up. Red could see the tears in his eyes. "Green is weak, then."

"You're not weak, you just need a bit of help. The ones your grandpa gave you were already high levelled right?"

Green nodded.

"There you go. You're used to higher levelled pokemon, so you'll need to get used to training lower ones as well." Red grinned. "I can help with that."

"You will?" Green tilted his head.

"Yep. I like helping others train, it's fun!"

"Green says yes." Green nodded. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! But don't forget to tell me how the tournament went after we get here, ok?" Red laughed. Green nodded again, and they looked up when Blue, Silver and Yellow rushed in, panting and flushed.

"He finally caught it." Blue wheezed. "After hours of chasing it, he found the thing."

Silver gave a delirious laugh and fell down, clutching a ball in his hands triumphantly.

"I did it, haha . . ." He gasped.

"What've you two been doing?" Blue coughed, sending a sly glance at Red, despite how winded she was.

"Talking, and stuff. We had a battle." Red said.

"Really? You saw his-"

"Normal team, not the Gym team." Red smirked.

"Oh. Did he kick your butt?"

"Uh, no. I'm gonna help him train tomorrow, after the tournament." Red laughed.

"You mean after you kick-"

"Blue, shut it!" Red hissed. He made a 'surprise' motion at her, then subtly pointed at Green. Blue smirked and nodded.

"Yep, ok then. Shame you'll miss it, I'm sure it's gonna be epic." She giggled.

Yellow gasped something about getting home, and then she disappeared after a quick wave. Silver looked at Blue, and they waved as well, disappearing.

"I swear, they leave me like this nearly every time." Red huffed. He turned back to Green and laughed. "So, tomorrow you tell me what went on in the tournament, and I'll help you train. Ok?"

"Ok."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Well, that was nice to write.

Red: The whole thing was in the digital world of pokemon RP, of course it was.

Renny: That was one good thing. And to the two who reviewed, whichever said that Green was mute, congrats you were right mate!

Green: Why do you make me mute all the time?

Renny: It's fun. Read, review and comment!


End file.
